El ratón y el niño de la luna, el hechizo
by miriam100
Summary: Después de superar las típicas dificultades entre adolescentes en la cuidad de Kartis, ahora que Jack y Elsa se han graduado ambos planean comenzar su nueva vida en Arendelle pero al llegar las cosas se empiezan a tornar grises otra vez para la pareja, ya que su última prueba está por comenzar, esta última prueba definirá si terminaran juntos o no y no solo eso...
1. Arendelle

_**CAPITULO 1 Arendelle**_

 **Hay dos maneras seguras de llegar al desastre: una, pedir lo imposible; otra retrasar lo inevitable.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Todo va a salir bien- Elsa tomo la mano de Jack que descansaba en la borda, él contemplaba Arendelle, el barco había arribado y los sirvientes estaban desembarcando.

-No sé si pueda hacer esto, Elsa- Jack sostuvo con fuerza el cayado

-Lo harás bien- Ella sonrió

-Su majestad… la escalera está preparada para usted, la esperan abajo-

-En seguida iremos, gracias- Elsa miro a Jack haciéndole una seña y ella comenzó a descender por la escalera mientras los sirvientes la cuidaban de que no fuera a caer

-Su majestad…- Kai y los demás consejeros hicieron una reverencia ante ella –Es bueno tenerla de vuelta ahora que ha concluido con sus estudios básicos en el extranjero, esperamos que haya sido una experiencia grata-

-Lo fue, gracias-

-El caballo- Ordeno Kai

-Uh, tendremos que conseguir otro para…- Elsa miro hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que Jack no estaba –Un segundo- Ella tuvo que volver a subir en busca del chico, no estaba en cubierta, no estaba con el capitán, ni en la proa; ella tuvo que bajar hacia los camarotes, ahí estaba Jack en el pasillo.

-¿Jack?-

-Lo siento pero de verdad no puedo hacer esto…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Toda tu vida has sido una princesa, estas acostumbrada a los buenos tratos, a la amabilidad, la buena vida pero yo, yo no-

Elsa pensó y supo que Jack tenía razón, a veces era difícil estar bajo las miradas de todos esperando a que te juzguen.

-Lo entiendo… tengo una idea- Elsa tomo las manos de él –Yo subiere y los distraeré, ve al pueblo y pasea un rato, después puedes ir al palacio; me asegurare de que los guardias te dejen entrar-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ve diviértete un poco- Elsa sabía que esta era una oportunidad perfecta, así Jack podría conocer a sus posibles futuros súbditos sin tener la presión de ser otra persona y de paso las personas podrían conocerlo, estaba seguro de que Jack se ganaría el corazón de ellos siendo el mismo.

.

.

.

Jack caminaba por el mercado cerca del muelle, las personas vendían cientos de cosas, desde artesanías hasta comida.

Se detuvo en un puesto de manzanas, le había llamado la atención el intenso color rojo de aquella fruta y además su estómago ya le gruñía desde hace rato.

-¿Quieres una?- Dijo una amable mujer.

-Uh, no tengo dinero para pagar-

-No te preocupes, ten- Ella le extendió una manzana –Te ves cansado, esto te dará más energía que una taza de café-

-Gracias- Jack de inmediato se percató que la gente de aquí parecía ser muy amable

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?- La mujer se había dado cuenta de esto por la camiseta azul con rayas negras y los jeans que Jack trataba de esconder debajo de aquella capa.

-No-

-Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, ten un buen día-

Jack camino un rato por el pueblo escuchando la música y viendo a la gente mientras mordía la manzana de un rojo brillante.

La gente no paraba de mirarlo, unos lo miraban a causa de la extraña ropa, otros por el color del cabello y las chicas lo miraban por lo cautivador que era.

Una vez que termino su manzana se sentó en una banca viendo a los niños jugar en una plaza.

Elsa en secreto se había escabullido del castillo, usaba una capa para que nadie pudiera reconocerla, no iba a perderse por nada del mundo ver como Jack interactuaba con las personas y hasta ahora todo iba bien, aunque le preocupo un poco cuando las personas (en especial las chicas bonitas) lo miraban.

-¡Ni siquiera puedes defenderte!- él chico de ojos azules vio al niño que estaban molestando a una niña pequeña, le había quitado algo.

Por un segundo pensó en ignorar la situación pero no podía… -Sea como sea los protegemos- Dijo recordando su juramento y poniéndose de pie.

-Hey, veo que te gusta molestar niñitas- Jack movió su cayado

-¿Te importa?- Dijo un niño enojado

-Claro que me importa, ¿sabes? Deberías de ir con tu madre y decirle lo que has hecho-

-Qué cosas más raras dices-

-Deberías de hacerme caso- Jack golpeo al niño con el extremo de su cayado lo suficientemente fuerte para provocarlo

-¡Oye!, ¿Por qué haces eso?- Jack volvió a hacerlo

-Porque puedo y porque quiero- Siguió haciéndolo –Soy más grande que tu… no puedes hacer nada-

-¡Basta!- el niño arrojo el objeto que le había arrebatado a la niña y lo piso con furia

-¡Oye!- Jack molesto pero no pudo hacer mucho, el niño ya se había echado a correr.

La niña comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada –Hey, no llores- Jack se arrodillo para estar a su altura –¿Era una corona?, ¿verdad?- Dijo viendo los fragmentos rotos del juguete en el piso.

-Sí-

-Sabes, no entiendo como una princesa puede permitirle a un plebeyo hacerle eso-

-No soy una princesa, era un juguete- La niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte

-No, no, no, no- Jack movió las manos tratando de calmar a la pequeña –Mira…- Dejo el cayado en el suelo y con sus poderes formo una flor, la niña al ver aquel objeto tan bonito que parecía de cristal dejo de llorar -¿Te gusta?-

La niña se limpió las lágrimas –Es muy bonita…-

-Es tuya-

-Está algo fría- Jack suspiro

-Lo siento, solo puedo hacer cosas frías- el rostro de la niña se ilumino y sonrió

-¿Cómo la reina Elsa?-

-Sí, como la reina Elsa-

-¿La conoces?- Pregunto emocionada

-Claro- Dijo con una pequeña risa

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-Es inteligente, fuerte, tiene unos lindos ojos azules y una encantadora risa, además es la reina… no, la chica más hermosa en todo el planeta-

Elsa sonrió mientras se acercaba por detrás.

La niña sonrió -¿Estás enamorado de ella?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto sorprendido por la inteligencia de aquella niña

-Por la forma en que hablas de ella… te ves muy feliz-

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-

-Sí, soy buena guardando secretos- La niña hizo una seña con los dedos para indicar que no le contaría a nadie

-Sí, estoy enamorado de ella-

-¿Y ella lo sabe?-

-Pues…-

-Sí, ella lo sabe- Elsa se inclinó al lado de ellos

-¡Reina Elsa!- Exclamo sorprendida la niña

-Reina Elsa…- Jack la miro impresionado

-¡Oye!, ella sabe que la amas… ¿usted también está enamorada de él?- Dijo la pequeña

-Sí-

-¿Escuchaste?, ¡Deberían de casarse!- La niña tomo las manos de Jack y comenzó a saltar feliz.

-Sí… pero primero debo de pedírselo- Jack se acercó para susúrrale esto último a la niña –Pero por mientras… shhh- Jack hizo una seña para que no dijera nada.

Ella asintió –Gracias por el regalo-

-De nada-

-Debo ir a casa, adiós- La niña hizo una reverencia ante Elsa y se despidió con la mano del chico

-Así que… ¿me esperarías en el palacio?- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, es que era tan tentador que no pude evitarlo-

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Elsa!, ¡Jack!- Anna salo abrazando a su hermana y a su amigo

-Vaya, cuanta emoción- Dijo Jack al sentir el fuerte abrazo –Pareciera que no nos has visto en años-

-Lo sé, solo ha sido una semana pero que estemos juntos aquí, es muy emocionante- Dijo ella –Jokul…-

-No me digas así- dijo molesto

-En fin, te vas a divertir mucho aquí, habrá bailes, probaras mucho chocolate, te vestiremos muy elegante, conocerás a mucha gente y lo más importante: ¡usaras botas!-

-Emmh, dudo sobre eso último-

-No, si vas a vivir aquí tienes que comportarte como se debe y eso quiere decir que usaras zapatos- Anna lo regaño

-¿Le dices eso a Kristoff?-

-Por supuesto… míralo, ahí viene- Anna señalo a Kristoff quien bajaba las escaleras vestido con ropa limpia y recién bañado

-Tiene razón, de esta no te salvas-Dijo molesto.

-¡Hola!, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos- Dijo el muñeco de nieve parlante mientras saltaba por las escalera

Jack grito asustado al verlo -¡Que es esa cosa!-

-Jack, él es Olaf- Dijo Anna señalándolo

-Sí, no soy una cosa, soy Olaf-

-Es una de mis creaciones- Dijo Elsa

-¿Cómo paso?- Jack examino de cerca al curioso sujeto

-Pues… solo paso-

-Hey, una zanahoria- Jack le quito la nariz de zanahoria al muñeco de nieve

-¡No Jack, no!- Olaf le dio una bofetada con el brazo en forma de rama

-Okey…-

 **Wiiii, estamos aquí nuevamente con esta secuela :DDDD mi primera secuela, así que tal vez no vaya a ser muy interesante, creo que lo interesante comienza en el capítulo 4, lo más probable es que vaya a ser una historia corta DDDDD: así que lo más probable es que no pase de 12 o 14 capítulos y lamento si no son tan largos como los que suelo escribir DXXX**

 **En fin, gracias por seguirme hasta aca en el desenlace de la primera historia.**


	2. El lamento de Jack

_**CAPITULO 2 El lamento de Jack**_

-Bien, no hay tiempo para conseguirte ropa, Kai quiere conocerte ya- esa noche Elsa llevo al chico hasta la biblioteca donde los esperaba el consejero real –pero antes…-

Ella paso una mano por el cabello alborotado del chico peinándolo –Si yo fuera tu no haría eso- Jack le advirtió.

-¿Por qué?, te ves lindo así- Elsa admiro su obra maestra, esto no duro mucho porque los cabellos que había logado aplacar saltaron volviendo a su desorden original

-oh- dijo decepcionada –no importa, vamos- Elsa abrió la puerta revelando al hombre que esperaba en el centro de la habitación

-Kai-

-Reina Elsa… ¿debo de suponer que este es el chico del que me hablo en sus cartas?- Dijo viendo de arriba a abajo al chico

-Kai, este es Jack Frost-

-Un gusto- El hombre hizo una reverencia, Elsa miro a Jack para que hiciera lo mismo y él lo hizo solo que de forma menos agraciada.

-Su majestad, ¿me permite unos momentos a solas con el joven?-

Elsa miro a Kai y se retiró sin decir nada.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, Kai se acercó a la mesa y extrajo de los cajones una botella de licor -¿Una copa?- Le pregunto a Jack

Jack recordó la última vez que había bebido algo con olor similar a aquel líquido –No gracias-

-Toma asiento- Dijo sentándose en el escritorio y señalando la silla frente a él, el chico obedeció y se sentó –Bien, señor Frost, iré directo al grano-

-¿Sí?-

-Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con la reina Elsa?-

-Nada malo, señor-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sería incapaz-

-¿Ya le pidió matrimonio?-

-No, planeaba hacerlo en un par de meses-

-Bien, porque no me gustaría que la reina estuviera viviendo en unión libre con cualquiera-

-¿Por qué no?-

-La gente pensara mal, puedo permitirle eso a la princesa Anna porque su caso es diferente-

-¿Está diciendo que es menos importante?-

-No, le ruego que no tergiverse mis palabras, joven Frost- Dijo molesto –estoy seguro que usted entendió que trataba de decirle que una princesa es diferente a una reina-

-Sí, lo siento- Jack se sentía como si estuviera ante el tribunal de la inquisición

-Entonces por lo tanto no puedo permitir que cometa errores-

-¿Entonces me dejara casarme con ella?-

-Pues, no puedo prohibirle a la reina con quien desea casarse, ya que solo quiero la felicidad para ella-

-Gracias-

-…Sin embargo, si usted también desea la felicidad de su majestad, entonces debería de tener en consideración una cosa-

-¿Sí?-

-La persona que contraiga matrimonio con ella se convertirá en rey de Arendelle y no cualquiera puede ser un rey-

-Lo sé-

-Y por eso le sugiero pensar si usted es apto para eso-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-…Tengo entendido que usted posee los mismos poderes que la reina Elsa, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Ahí empezamos mal…- Exclamo

-¿Por qué?-

-Usted tiene otras labores, si se vuelve rey tendrá que decidir entre ser lo que es ahora o atender las necesidades del reino-

-Yo…-

-¿Qué estudios tiene?-

-Básicos-

-¿Entonces no tiene ninguna profesión?-

-No-

-Mmmmh- El hombre rodo los ojos con fastidio -¿Sabe de música?-

-Uh, toco el piano, la guitarra y la batería-

-¿Sabe de modales y etiqueta?, eso es algo fundamental para un rey-

-No- Admitió con tristeza

-¿Sabe vestir apropiadamente o siempre va por ahí descalzo?- El hombre miro los pies de Jack

-Perdón-

-¿Se considera un buen líder?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Si hubiera una guerra o si los recursos escasearan, que haría?—

-N-no lo sé- Tartamudeo

-¿Y los súbditos?, ¿piensa poder cumplir con todas sus necesidades?- Jack se quedó callado y agacho la cabeza -…Antes de que piense en pedirle matrimonio a la reina reflexione si usted sería un buen rey, si no lo cree así, entonces por el bien de la reina y del pueblo… le recomiendo alejarse- Kai se puso de pie -Puede retirarse-

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Elsa le pregunto al verlo salir

-Bien- Jack fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo

-…¿En serio?- Ella le pregunto al no estar convencida de aquella sonrisa.

-Sí, estuvo muy bien-

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que no había de que preocuparse-

-Tenías razón- Ella lo abrazo feliz y él no paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo como iba a solucionar esto.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Elsa

-¿Cuál?-

-Mañana tendré una cena con gente muy importante para discutir ciertos acuerdos… me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-

-…Yo no lo sé, no sé si pueda-

-Por favor, Jack, esto me preocupa mucho y me gustaría que estuvieras apoyándome ahí-

Jack recordó como a Elsa no le agradaba para nada el Jockey pero cuando él le pidió que estuviera ahí para apoyarlo, ella lo hizo –Estaré ahí, será divertido-

-Gracias Jack- Ella se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla –Ya es de noche y has de estar cansado por el cambio de hora, te enseñare tu habitación-

-¿Mi habitación?, ¿no dormiremos juntos?-

-Shhhh- Elsa lo hizo callar –tuve que presentarte a Kai para tener su aprobación para estar contigo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si se enteraran que he tenido relaciones prematrimoniales contigo?-

-¿Relaciones prematrimoniales?, es una forma muy rara de decirlo-

-¡Jack!, concéntrate-

-Perdón… tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando-

-Cállate y ven- Elsa rio y lo arrastro por el pasillo

.

.

.

Jack se despertó y miro el sol que entraba por las ventanas, en seguida dirigió la mirada al reloj de madera –La manecilla pequeña esta en medio… ¡es medio día!-

Dio un salto fuera de la cama y se puso la capa sobre la ropa de ayer que todavía usaba, subió las escaleras hasta donde Elsa le había dicho que estaba la habitación de Anna, con apuro llamo a la puerta

-Anna, soy yo, necesito tu ayuda-

La chica abrió la puerta -¿Sí?-

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa?-

-Oh, hay un armario con algo de ropa para hombre en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, ¿quieres que te ayude a escogerla?-

-No, estoy bien, quiero hacerlo yo mismo-

-¿Jack…?-

-Está bien, gracias-

El chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules fue a donde le había indicado Anna y escogió la ropa que más le pareció adecuada, en seguida bajo a la biblioteca y busco un libro de etiqueta y se sentó ahí a leerlo toda la tarde mientras trataba de memorizarse cada pequeño detalle

-veamos, ¿Qué más me hace falta?- Dijo sintiendo la ropa holgada – Mi cabello es un desastre… ay no, tendré que usar bo-botas- dijo nervioso.

.

.

.

-Gracias por venir, me siento honrada con su presencia- Dijo Elsa mientras le hacia una seña a los hombres para que tomaran asiento en la gran mesa del comedor –Siéntanse libres de disfrutar del bufet-

-Ni hablar, su majestad, esperaremos el platillo principal- Dijo uno de ellos

Elsa sonrió amablemente -Es una linda noche, ¿no es así señor Bossio?- Dijo Elsa dirigiéndose al hombre as anciano del grupo.

-Su majestad, el viejo Bossio no habla nuestro idioma-El hombre anciano sonrió sin saber lo que los demás decían.

-Es una lástima- Dijo Elsa sintiéndose incapaz de poder hacer algo para hacer más cómoda la estancia de su invitado.

-Había dicho que nos quería presentar a algunas personas-

-Sí, ella es mi hermana, la princesa Anna- Señalo a la chica que aguardaba en una esquina a ser presentada, dio un pequeño saludo con la mano

-Es una dama encantadora-

-Toma asiento- Elsa le dijo a Anna

-¿Y a quien más piensa presentarnos?-

-Tendrán que disculparme pero esa persona está algo retrasada- ella miro inquieta hacia la puerta esperando que Jack apareciera pronto si no se las vería con ella.

-Perdón… llegue tarde- Dijo Jack abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¿Jack?- Las hermanas exclamaron al ver a Jack entrar con ropa holgada, mal puesta, botas y con un raspón en la mejilla

 **Bien, bien, como sé que alguno de ustedes ya está cansaditos de tanto escucha de la misma historia iré rápido con esto, algunas veces publicare dos capítulos al día para así irme rápido.**

 **Vuelvo a reiterar que hice esta secuela para darle un final apropiado a la historia original y para introducir la siguiente historia, la cual sé que ansían entender XDDD y yo también ansió poder subirla ya, por eso pretendo irme un poco rápido con esta historia, por lo tanto solo tocare tres cosas:**

 **-Jack tratando de adaptarse a Arendelle**

 **-La maldición de la historia anterior que caerá sobre la pareja (la verdad, no esperen gran cosa de esto, se le da solución muy rápido, no como se planeaba pero lo solucionan)**

 **-Las plumas**

 **Yo no sé escribir secuelas DDDD: así que si sienten que me salgo un poco de línea o no voy a un punto fijo DIGANME y me golpeare a mí misma y luego volveré a reescribir el capítulo para que tenga coherencia.**

 **RESPONDIENDO:**

 **-queridísimismisimidisimo Niko: Arendelle, en esta historia, siempre ha estado ubicado en la época actual solo que es como en la historia de** _ **72 días**_ **en la que resulta que Arendelle, Corona y Berk son lugares que fueron escondidos por Manny en ese mundo (por razones que si quieren podría contar, ya que Manny ha sido un hombre que ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha visto muchas cosas y ha hecho muchas cosas), en este mundo es igual solo que no están ocultos debido a que no paso lo mismo que en el caso anterior recién nombrado.**

 **-Yuya: saludos, gracias por leer. Sí, tengo otras historias, esa es una de las razones por las que hice esta secuela, para introducir todo el rollo.**

 **Bellzador: Yo sé que va a ser difícil DDDDD: pero te recuerdo a ti y a los demás que no será exactamente igual a Tsubasa, es solo una historia INSPIRADA en tsubasa, por lo tanto pondré y agregare cosas que no tienen nada que ver o quitare cosas que no tienen mucho que ver.**

 **Les pido pasiencia a todos para poder entender todo XDD y si tienen dudas pregunten**

 **Kirara: Holiiiii :DDDDD**


	3. Smalahove

_**CAPITULO 3**_ _ **Smalahove**_

-¿Jack?- Las hermanas exclamaron al ver a Jack entrar con ropa holgada, mal puesta, botas y con un raspón en la mejilla

-Perdón- Jack tomo asiento en medio de Anna y Elsa

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?- Anna le pregunto

-tuve una pelea con mi cabello- Dijo con suma seriedad.

-Yo lo veo igual-

-Exacto…-

-Ya veo- Dijo Anna –ouch-

-¿Esta es la razón por la que llegaste tarde?- Elsa le susurro

-Lo siento-

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto uno de los presentes.

-Oh, señores, él es Jack Frost-

-Oh… me suena el nombre, ¿acaso proviene de la familia Froster?-

-No, esos son los Foster- Corrigió otro hombre

-¿Es de alguna dinastía o algo así?-

-Pues… no, no soy de la realeza-

-Creo que me lo suponía- Dijo un hombre fingiendo una tos

-Ha de ser una persona bastante interesante para que se encuentre rodeado de la reina y la princesa-

-Eso espero- Dijo Jack con una risa nerviosa.

-Ha llegado el Smalahove- Dijo Elsa para aliviar la tensión

-Oh, que delicia- Los sirvientes pusieron un plato cubierto en frente de cada invitado.

-¿Smalahove?, ¿Qué eso no significa…?- Pregunto Jack confundido, los sirvientes retiraron la tapa revelando el platillo de aspecto espantoso

-¡Diablos!- Jack se cubrió los labios con la mano al ver la horripilante cabeza de oveja -Literalmente sí es una cabeza de oveja- él trataba de no vomitar del asco al ver la lengua y dientes del animal muerto

Los hombres rieron ante la actitud del chico –Esta cocinada-

-Pero… es asqueroso- Jack no se consideraba vegetariano pero le daba cierto no sé qué la carne

-¿Qué dices muchacho?, es una delicia del país, si no puedes apreciar eso no sé qué haces aquí-

-Tiene razón… no sé qué hago aquí- Desesperado sin saber que más hacer se puso de pie y salió por la puerta.

-Disculpen un momento- Elsa siguió a Jack

.

.

.

-¿Lo ves?- Dijo ella acomodando los tirantes sobre la camiseta de manga larga celeste de Jack –Combina con tus ojos y además, esta es de tu talla- Dijo refiriéndose a la ropa que le había escogido

-Gracias-

-Jack… ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?-

-Quería asegurarme de ser alguien digno de ti-

-¿Digno?, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no lo eras?-

-Pues…- Jack no quería decirlo

-Jaaaack- Elsa canturreo con cariño

-Cuando hable con Kai…-

-¿Él te dijo esa tontería?-Elsa cruzo los brazos furiosa

-No pero si me dijo que antes de pedirte matrimonio tenía que asegurarme de ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ser rey-

-Aguarda, ¿pedirme matrimonio?-

-Sí, planeaba hacerlo pronto pero ahora que ya lo sabes… tendrás que esperar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque entonces no sería una sorpresa-

-Eres muy dulce-

-Y luego dices que yo soy el empalagoso de la relación-

-Jack, es que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, tú eres excelente-

-No es verdad-

-Sí, ¿Qué crees que te hace falta?-

-No se modales…-

-¿A no?, a mí me parece que eres muy amable-

-No tengo suficientes estudios-

-Ni yo-

-No soy bueno con las personas, no puedo atender sus necesidades-

-Vi como trataste a esa niñita el otro día, la ayudaste-

-…Siempre estoy descalzo-

-El Jack que conozco jamás usaría estas- Señalo las botas pesadas –Esta bien por mí-

-Elsa, basta- Jack le tomo las manos –quiero ser alguien que tu merezcas-

-Eres el único que me ha merecido este tiempo, me has cuidado, me has hecho reír, has estado ahí para mí y me has hecho feliz-

-No es suficiente…- Ella lo hizo callar con un beso en los labios que tomo al chico por sorpresa –wow… - adoraba cuando ella era la que tomaba la iniciativa.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo cosas tontas?- él negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa–Bien, vamos abajo, pediré que te sirvan algo que no sea Smalahove-

-Qué asco, no sé cómo pueden comer eso-

-Es rico…- Dijo algo apenada

-Cuando comas esa cosa ni se te ocurra besarme- Dijo asqueado.

.

.

.

Elsa y Jack volvieron al comedor ante la mirada de los demás

-¿Ha cambiado de opinión sobre la comida o todavía sigue en su ignorancia?- Dijo un señor.

-Sigo pensando que es asqueroso-

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se conocen?- Uno de ellos pregunto

-La reina es mí…-

-Soy su prometida- Anna y los demás presentes miraron boquiabiertos a la pareja

-¿Sí?- Dijo Anna entrando en su modo "fan girl"

-Aun no lo hago oficial pero sí-

-¡Elsa!...- Anna se contuvo al recordar de que había presentes –Es fantástico- Chillo en voz baja

El señor Bossio rio ante la emoción de Anna – Bellissima, Carina- Dijo con una voz amigable.

-Lo so- Respondió Jack –entrambi-

El hombre anciano rio y comenzó a hablar aún más con Jack, los demás presentes solo veían asombrados como estos dos parecían desarrollar una conversación muy amena, aunque nadie entendía bien lo que decían.

-¿Qué idioma están hablando?- Pregunto Anna

-Creo que italiano- Elsa le susurro.

-Vaya, este chico sí que tiene talento para hablar el idioma con naturalidad- Dijo uno de los presentes

-Pues…- Jack se froto el cuello algo apenado

-De hecho, Jack habla muchos idiomas, ¿no es así?- Dijo Elsa con la intención de darle más puntos a favor al chico.

-Algo, mi trabajo me lleva a muchas partes del mundo y he tenido tiempo para aprender algunas cosas- Se encogió de hombros

-Interesante, creo que a Arendelle le hará bien un rey con esa cualidad, así podremos entablar relaciones con otros países- El hombre levanto su copa –Por el futuro rey, que llevara a Arendelle al nuevo mundo-

Todos se apresuraron a alzar sus copas y brindar, Jack solo sonrió nervioso, esta era una situación muy común entre sus viejos amigos pero esta vez era con personas muy adultas, con formas diferentes de pensar, eso alivio un poco su preocupación aunque no dejaba de sentirse incomodo

.

.

.

-¡Eso fue magnifico!- Dijo Elsa caminando junto a Jack –hiciste reír al señor Bossio y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Jack se encogió de hombros –no es gran cosa-

-¿No?, es muy importante para la realeza tratar bien a sus invitados, me preocupo no poder hacer que el señor no pudiera pasar una noche agradable pero tú lo resolviste, Jack-

-Me alegro haber sido útil, aunque el italiano no es el idioma más difícil de todos-

-¿No?, enséñame algo-

-Per favore es por favor, Ciao es un saludo y despedida, Buona sera es buenas noches-

-¿Y cómo se dice te amo?- Elsa pregunto con una tímida sonrisa

-Ti amo-

-Ti amo, suena lindo-

-Lo sé-

-Lo so- Elsa se recargo en la puerta de su habitación sin querer entrar aun.

-Muy bien-

-Jack, ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo?-

-Pensé que no querías…-

-Solo por esta noche, si nadie se entera no hará daño- Dijo con tono seductor mientras abría la puerta y lo arrastraba dentro.

 **Anonimus/guest: sip, Serafina le ha perdonado muchas cosas a su padre, ella misma lo dijo y fue por eso que lo salvo descongelándolo.**

 **Niko: Sí, Manny oculto esos lugares para que gente mala no pudiera alcanzarlos o al menos así fue en la historia de** _ **72 días,**_ **mas sin embargo recuerda que en esta historia no están ocultos, ¿Por qué? Pues porque cada mundo es diferente, solo su esencia es la misma, tal vez en el mundo anterior algo malo paso y por eso Manny hizo aquello pero en este mundo no paso eso y por eso Arendelle no está oculto, de hecho si recuerdas en la otra historia Norte menciono que no se puede entrar nadando ni mucho menos en barco, solo se puede entrar por los portales y aquí los personajes salen y entran.**

 **Por otra parte si recuerdas en la historia de** _ **encuéntrame,**_ **Jack llego a Arendelle a través de un portal (pero este mundo es algo más complejo porque no están en la misma dimensión ni en el mismo tiempo, luego lo explicare mejor).**

 **Anonimus: Deja de leerme la mente!, apenas había subido el archivo a la página cuando leí tu comentario y si ya lo leíste te pudiste haber dado cuenta de que paso exactamente como tu lo dijiste XDD, Jack sirvió de traductor, no sé cómo pudiste adivinar que había escrito eso XDD por favor pásame el tip de como logras leer mentes.**


	4. El baile

**CAPITULO 4 El baile**

-¿Esta bien así?- Jack inclino la cabeza viéndose al espejo.

Anna se acercó lista para corregir a vestimenta que Jack había escogido por sí mismo pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver que estaba bien –Oh, se ve bien, muy bien- Dijo Anna viendo la chaqueta gris, el chaleco negro con botones dorados y los pantalones negros –Solo falta un pequeño detalle- La chica extendió los zapatos negros y las medias blancas.

-Ah no, no, no, he visto como usan esas medias y se ve raro, de ninguna manera-

-Por favorrrrrr- Dijo Anna suplicando

-¡No!-

-Entonces, al menos usa estas- Anna extendió un par de botas negras

-…Bien, pero solo una vez- Dijo advirtiéndole con el dedo índice.

-¡Sí!- Anna grito triunfante.

-Anna… ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?-

-Pues primero metes los pies ahí y luego…-

-No, sobre eso no… me refiero a pedirle matrimonio a Elsa-

Anna grito emocionada -¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?-

-Es lo que no sé, no quisiera hacerlo ahora porque ella ya sabe que se lo pediré y entonces no sería especial, a las chicas les gustan esa clase de cosas-

-Sí pero lo que más nos gusta es que lo pidan- Dijo acomodando los botones mal puestos del chaleco de Jack.

-Ya veo, ella menciono algo sobre ir al castillo de hielo, se lo pediré ahí pero, no tengo un anillo y mucho menos tengo dinero para comprar uno-

-Pues, te ayudaría pero se supone que el hombre debe de dar su esfuerzo para conseguirlo-

-Sí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elsa observaba a la multitud desde su lugar frente a todos, ella no era de esas reinas que se gastaba todos los impuestos del pueblo en fiestas pero cuando la gente comenzó a escuchar sobre Jack empezaron a preguntarle por él y cuando lo conocerían, por eso decidió hacer esta fiesta, así todo el mundo podría conocerlo y estaría oficialmente integrado a la alta sociedad.

Elsa era una chica lista y todo lo que había estado haciendo era lo que Jack necesitaba para poder volverse parte del grupo social, que en este caso era más difícil que integrarse que con simples chicos adolecentes pero hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, si todo salía bien en esta fiesta en un par de semanas Jack sería capaz de acompañarla a sus reuniones y escuchar las necesidades del pueblo, y tal vez pronto Jack seria capas de usar esa corona que aguardaba en aquella vitrina por su próximo dueño. La sola idea de esto la emocionaba a tal grado de querer gritar como Anna suele hacerlo.

-Mira quien viene ahí- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana que apareció por detrás de ella.

-Uh- Elsa miro a Jack caminar entre la multitud dirigiéndose a su lado –wow, hiciste un gran trabajo con la ropa-

-¿Adivina qué?, él la escogió solito-

-¿En serio?, wow-

-Sí, aprende rápido aunque todavía no le agrada la idea de la vestimenta tradicional, ya sabes, Americanos…-

-Está bien así- Dijo Elsa sonriendo –Creo que Jack y Kristoff se parecen en eso, se esfuerzan para poder encajar en nuestro mundo- Elsa y Anna vieron a Kristoff tratando de entablar conversación con una de las duquesas más serias.

-Sí, escogimos buenos hombres- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-Su majestad- Jack la saludo con una reverencia a modo de broma.

Ambas chicas rieron –Bueno, los dejo a solas- Anna fue al lado de su chico.

-¿Te diviertes?- Elsa le pregunto a Jack

-Las fiestas no son lo mío, ¿recuerdas?-

-Es verdad, ¿Qué tal si te presento unas personas?- Dijo Elsa

-Uhm, no lo sé, preferirá…-

-Vamos- Ella lo arrastro mientras reía

.

.

.

-Oh, su majestad, es un placer finalmente conocer al chico del que todos hablan- Dijo una señora de cachetes grandes -¿De dónde vienes chico?-

-Estados Unidos-

-Oh, eso está muy lejos-

-Así es-

-Oh, mira, permítanme presentarle a mis hijas- La señora dijo al ver al grupo de cinco chicas acercarse

-Alie, Gisela, Heleen, Kalie y la menor, Cokkie- La mujer de proveniencia holandesa señalo a las chicas rubias, todas excepto una, la última chica en ser presentada poseía un hermoso cabello pelirrojo y ondulado, su tez era blanca y con pecas.

-Cokkie, es un lindo nombre en inglés suena como "Galleta"-

-¡Jack!- Elsa lo regaño al ver que era descortés

-Está bien, yo sé que se parece y me gusta, suena rico-

Jack rio –Sí, es un buen nombre-

-Con el permiso de su majestad y de mi madre, ¿te gustaría bailar?- La dulce chica le pregunto a Jack.

-Uh, no lo sé, yo…-

-Adelante- Dijo Elsa con voz seca

-¿Nos disculpan un segundo?- Jack aparto un poco a Elsa para poder hablar con ella –No tengo nada en contra de la chica pero tú eres mi novia, se supone que no debo bailar con otras-

-Jack, mientras no lleve un anillo de compromiso eso de "novia", no es válido aquí-

-Pero…-

-Si la chica es soltera y tú no tienes un compromiso oficial está en todo su derecho a pedirte bailar y tu como un caballero debes de aceptar-

Jack suspiro –Si tú lo dices- Jack se separó de Elsa y le extendió el brazo a la chica pecosa para sacarla a bailar.

-¿Vamos?- La chica sonrió encantada y asintió, Elsa volvió a acercarse con la madre de la chica.

-Owwww, ella se ve feliz- Elsa solo sonrió pero pudo sentir como ardía por dentro de celos, "¿Pero por qué?, fui yo la que le dije que bailara con ella, no debo de quejarme", pensó Elsa al ver bailar a su chico con otra mujer, más bonita y joven.

-Con permiso…- Dijo Elsa apartándose

.

.

.

-¿Princesa?- Jack la llamo por segunda vez sin obtener respuesta -¿Elsa?-

-Uh, ¿Qué?- Dijo distante

-¿Estas bien?, te veo algo rara-

-Estoy bien- dijo a secas

Jack rodo los ojos, "típico de las mujeres" –Vamos, suena a algo que diría cualquier mujer estando enojada-

-Sí, tienes razón, perdón- Ella suspiro –Sé que te había dicho que podías bailar con ella pero…-

-¿Celosa?-

-Sí, algo-

Jack rio –Creo que eso siempre ha sido tu punto débil, ¿recuerdas la obra de teatro?- él recordó cuando Elsa se enojó porque pensaba que estaba enamorado de Astrid.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y con una mueca dijo –Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Vamos, es algo normal-

-¿A si?, ¿alguna vez has sentido celos conmigo?- Pregunto ella

-sí-

-¿De quién?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Por favor, no me preguntes eso- Dijo apenado

-Anda, dime-

Jack suspiro -…De Anna-

-¿De Anna?- Elsa rio confundida -¿Por qué?-

-Pues, es tu hermana siempre la vas a querer más que a mí- Dijo algo cabizbajo.

-Pues, creo que sí, es mi hermana y es mi única familia en el mundo pero, tu eres la persona más importante para mí, además de Anna. Lo mismo que haría por ella, lo haría por ti-

.

.

.

Jack y Elsa se besaban sin parar en pleno pasillo –Jack, no, mejor no- Elsa lo aparto riendo –podrían venos-

-Tienes razón, mejor volvamos a la fiesta-

Elsa lo miro -…Al diablo- Se lanzó rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas, lo siguió besando y Jack sonreía en medio del beso, le causaba gracia que Elsa fuera tan desinhibida; a decir verdad, inclusive el mismo se impresionaba por su propia actitud. Recordó como cuando recién empezaban su relación se avergonzaba de siquiera tomarle la mano y ahora… "Las cosas cambian tan rápido", pensó mientras abría la puerta de una de las miles habitaciones.

.

.

.

 _Tres semanas después…_

-¡Buenos días!- Anna saludo a Jack y Elsa quienes bajaban juntos a desayunar

-Buenos días- Saludaron ambos

-¡Elsa, es tu antiguo vestido de hielo!-

-Sí, pensé en volver a usarlo-

-Me encanta, ¿y a ti, Jack?-

-Es precioso- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Adivinen que desayunaremos?-

-¿Smalhove?- Dijo Jack en broma

-¡No!... le di el día libre a Gerda y a las demás cocinaras y me tome la molesta de hacer esto…- Ella señalo emocionada la mesa con un plato lleno de panqueques

-Se ve rico- Dijo Jack acercándose al plato a servirse

-¡No!- Grito Elsa

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jack

-Falta la mantequilla, no podemos comer sin mantequilla- Dijo nerviosa

-¡Iré por ella!- Dijo Anna feliz, una vez que se fue Elsa se acercó a Jack

-¡Rápido!, si los convertimos en hielo ahora podríamos decirle que estornudaste o algo así-

-¿Qué cosas dices, princesa?-

-Jaaaack, presta atención- Dijo tratando de hacerle ver algo que parecía ser obvio

-no entiendo-

-Es Anna… ella no sabe cocinar, de verdad que no lo sabe-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, una vez hizo cereal y la leche era de color roja-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella le hecho salsa, dijo que le daría sabor- Jack rio

-Okey, pero esto se ve bastante bien, deberías de darle una oportunidad…-

-Volví- Dijo Anna mientras llegaba con una pequeña bandeja con una barra de mantequilla

-Gracias princesa- Jack se sentó en la mesa y tomo un par de panqueques y los preparo poniéndole mantequilla y miel –Ven linda, ¿no piensas comer?-

-Uh, si- Elsa arrastro sus pies hasta la mesa, aparto su larga capa a un lado y se sentó, imito el mismo procedimiento que Jack con sus panqueques.

-Bien, lo probare- Dijo Jack cortando un trozo y llevándoselo a la boca -…¿Qué, que es esto?- él comenzó a toser al sentir el amargo sabor.

-¿Verdad que el limón le da un toque especial?-

-Achu- Elsa fingió un estornudo y aprovecho para congelar su plato –ups… creo que ya no poder comer-

-Todavía hay más aquí- Anna señalo la otra bandeja

Elsa miro a su hermana y luego el plato -…Achu- Volvió a fingir otro estornudo y congelo el resto de la comida

-Waaah, ¿Qué cosa es esta?- Jack se sacó un pedazo de comida de la boca

-Ohhh, son champiñones- Dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te gustan?- Ella miro a Jack con una linda sonrisa y ojos de cachorro.

"Diablos, es la misma mirada que le doy a Hipo… es buena", Jack puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y tomo otro bocado –Deliciosos-

.

.

.

-No me siento bien- Dijo Jack tumbado en la cama

-Te dije que no los comieras- Elsa paso una mano por la frente sudada de Jack –Pediré que llamen al doctor-

-No, está bien, soy un espíritu y por lo tanto esto pasara pronto-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, solo dormiré un poco-

-Bien, por cierto; quería llevarte a la montaña del norte para mostrarte el palacio de hielo, ¿te gustaría ir después?-

-Sí, suena divertido… solo dame unas horas para recuperarme de la intoxicación e iremos volando-

-Te dejare descansar- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta sintió una arcada, rápidamente se cubrió con su mano para evitar vomitar.

"Ay no", peso mientras corría al baño.

 **-Primero que nada: Muchos de ustedes son inteligentes, si saben lo que va a pasar a continuación… ¡No lo digan! DDDDD: es una sorpresa T.T, eso espero XD**

 **-Niko: En México tenemos la barbacoa y los tacos de lengua, tripa y sesos. No me considero vegetariana pero JAMAS comeré esas cosas, tal vez sean ricas pero de tan solo pensar de donde provienen me da cosa T.T**

 **-Aun no puedo explicarles algunas cosas, de hecho hay cosas que no podrá contarles a detalle porque son tantas pero pronto entenderán, tal vez en el ultimo capitulo en vez de epilogo ponga un texto explicando TODO.**

 **-Posdata: este capítulo lo escribí hoy en menos de dos horas XDDD es que voy viendo que me faltaba algo antes de poner el siguiente capitulo en donde entraremos de lleno a la problemática por la cual se hizo una secuela.**

 **-Si hay errores, es por lo que anteriormente mencione XDDD**


	5. El precio de la magia

_**CAPITULO 5**_ _ **El precio de la magia**_

Jack llamo a la puerta de la oficina de Elsa –Adelante- respondió ella

-Hola princesa, ya me siento mejor, ¿quieres ir ya?-

-Sí, si nos apresuramos podemos llegar al atardecer y pasar la noche ahí-

-Ah, con que pasar la noche ahí- Dijo él con tono seductor mientras se recargaba en el escritorio

Ella rio –No mal interpretes las cosas-

-Oh, vamos, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, estaremos solos-

-Ya veremos…-

-Bueno, su majestad mueva su trasero real y vayamos a la montaña del norte-

-Cállate- ella le dio un golpe juguetón mientras se dirigía a abrir la ventana que daba al balcón –andando-

Él la tomo en sus brazos y se lanzó al cielo azul.

-Elsa… esto es increíble- Dijo atónito al ver el asombroso castillo que resplandecía con los colores del atardecer

-Gracias-

-De verdad que nunca podría hacer algo así de… hermoso- La pareja subió las escaleras mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Elsa empujo la pesada puerta revelando el maravilloso lugar –Wow, Elsa-

-A decir verdad, no hay comida ni muebles aquí así que tal vez esta noche sea algo fría-

-Elsa, cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos vivamos aquí-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Elsa, cásate conmigo- Jack saco de su bolsillo un anillo de hielo, ella se quedó en silencio por un tiempo –oh, es verdad, olvide que hay que arrodillarse para pedirlo…- él se arrodillo y volvió a pedirlo -¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Jack…-

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- Pregunto algo nervioso

-¡Es un sí, por supuesto!- Elsa salto hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Cuando encontremos la manera de hacerte inmortal, tengamos una familia y cuando Arendelle ya no necesite de ti hay que mudarnos aquí, es tranquilo y perfecto para criar una familia… bueno una familia no ordinaria- él le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular

-Sí, sí, sí- Dijo varias veces mientras asentía.

-Dilo una vez más, por favor- Jack quería estar seguro de que no estaba soñando y que esto de verdad estaba pasando.

-Sí-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-…¿Vamos arriba?- hizo una seña mientras sonreía

-Lo siento pero la verdad no tengo ánimos para eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No lo sé… me he sentido un poco extraña-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Como si estuviera enferma-

-¿Enferma?, ¿no será por los panqueques de Anna?-

-No, no probé ningún bocado-

-Okey, entonces solo hay que dormir-

-De verdad lo siento sé que no hemos pasado tanto tiempo últimamente… -

-No te preocupes, sé que estas ocupada y además habrá tiempo de sobra para esas cosas cuando estemos casados- Él la cargo y la llevo escaleras arriba hacia una habitación en la que no había nada

-Creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas cuando escape de Arendelle-

-Yo creo que no-

-Debí de haber traído una almohada…. Y comida- Dijo al sentir su estómago gruñir.

.

.

.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Jack le pregunto a Elsa

-Sí- Dijo la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Elsa, que tan lejos está Arendelle a pie?- Jack no quería alarmarla pero había amanecido con algo de fiebre.

-Esta como a dos días-

-Oh- Él podía volar pero si llegaba a sentirse peor le daba temor perder el equilibrio mientras volaba y caer con Elsa, a él no le pasaría mucho pero ella podría salir gravemente herida

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, andando-

Jack decidió seguir con el viaje, total y Arendelle estaba a tres horas, solo tenía que detenerse si llegaba a sentirse muy mal. Y resulto que si paso eso, cuando faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar al reino Jack se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse en medio del bosque.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Elsa le pregunto

-Volvamos a pie, ¿sí?-

-Jack estas pálido… más de lo usual-

-Sí, supongo que es culpa de la comida de Anna-

-¿Puedes andar?-

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes, no pienso ser una carga para ti-

-Qué cosas dices- Ella paso su brazo por la cintura de él para ayudarlo a apoyarse

-No quiero ser una carga- dijo tratando de soltarse

-Jack, si vamos a casarnos tienes que saber que el matrimonio esta para ayudarse el uno al otro, si te enfermas yo cuidare de ti-

-Pero…-

-Shhhh- Elsa lo hizo callar y comenzaron a caminar.

Caminaron el camino restante hasta llegar al castillo, justo cuando llegaron a sus puertas Jack se desplomo en el suelo, Elsa de inmediato llamo a alguien para que la ayudaran a llevarlo a adentro y buscaran a un médico.

El médico no tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo se dedicó a examinar a Jack con mucho detalle, cuando termino se quitó su estetoscopio y suspiro con cansancio.

-No sé lo que tiene- Dijo el hombre con bigote y algunas canas.

-¿Cómo que no sabe?- Dijo Anna

-Pareciera ser una simple fiebre pero es algo exagerado-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto Elsa

-El joven tiene cuarenta y seis de temperatura… un humano normal estaría convulsionando ahora mismo-

Anna y Elsa se miraron sabiendo que traer a un médico no era la mejor forma de curarlo –Creo que Jack necesita otro tipo de doctor…- Dijo Elsa -¿Usted que recomienda?- La chica rubia le pregunto al hombre

-Paños húmedos, hielo, estas pastillas…- El medico saco de su maletín un pequeño bote de pastillas –y revisar su temperatura constantemente, si esto persigue, lamento decírselos, pero el chico podría no sobrevivir la noche- Elsa al escuchar estas palabras su estómago se revolvió, las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer y ella tuvo que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

-¡Elsa!- Anna fue tras ella pero cuando llego a la puerta del baño estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Lamento no poder ayudar al chico pero estoy seguro de que si poder ayudar a la reina… no se preocupe su alteza, cuando ella salga la revisare- Dijo el médico.

-Gracias- Anna volvió al lado de Jack –ay, Jack, ¿Qué debo de hacer?- Anna quería tener la forma de contactar a los guardianes o a gran Papi, o al menos a Kristoff.

.

.

.

-Bien, seré directo… usted está embarazada- dijo el medico

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Elsa sorprendida

-¿Me va a decir que eso es imposible?-

Elsa recordó la noche en el camarote… "¿Sera posible?, Elsa recordó aquel día en el barco, la noche en su habitación y cuando se escabulleron en el baile" –No, si es posible…- Ella se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza

-Si está preocupada por que vaya a divulgar esto, descuide, nadie sabrá de esto más sin embargo quiero que se cuide- El doctor volvió a sacar otro frasco con pastillas –No haga grandes esfuerzos, tome estas vitaminas y nada de ropa ajustada-

-Gracias- Dijo sin ánimos

El medico se retiró y Elsa se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su prometido, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

-Elsa- Anna estaba abrazando a Hada y a Sandy emocionada de que los guardianes hubieran aparecido de la nada.

-¡Están aquí!, ellos sabrán que hacer-

-Sí, vinimos a ayudar cuando sentimos que algo andaba mal- Mintió Norte

-Está despertando- Dijo Conejo al ver que Jack se movía

-Uh, ¿me quede dormido?-

-No, Jack, te desmayaste- Dijo Anna

-Que tonto- Jack se sentó en la cama

-Jack, debes de quedarte en cama- Hada lo miro preocupada, odiaba verlo en esta situación

-Estaré bien, como cuando el partido de jockey, solo asuste a todos por nada-

-Jack, esto es serio- Dijo Norte

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tu vida en verdad corre un grave peligro- Norte se mostraba serio

-Ya veo…- Jack sentía en el fondo que eso era cierto

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Dijo Elsa

-Lo que a Jack le sucede es que está bajo un maleficio-

-¿Cómo un hechizo?, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Anna

-No lo entiendo, ¿Quién quería hacernos daño?- Elsa se preguntó a si misma

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que hacer encontrar una forma de romper el maleficio-

-Hay que ir con los trolls, tal vez ellos sepan que hacer- Sugirió Anna

-Sí, eso podría ayudar- Dijo Norte –vayamos en el trineo-

-Mis madrigueras son más rápidas- Conejo no quería subirse de nuevo a aquel trineo.

-Bien, como quieras- Norte rodo los ojos

Jack se puso de pie -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Norte

-Sí, en este momento me siento bien- tomo su cayado u lo uso para apoyarse

.

.

.

-Sí, definitivamente es un hechizo lo que está consumiendo al chico- Gran Papi revisaba a Jack quien estaba arrodillado a su altura

-¿Se puede solucionar?- Pregunto Elsa

-Sí pero el precio es alto…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Jack

-Lo que te hace inmortal es tu energía espiritual y está siendo consumida rápidamente así que para poder renovar tus fuerzas necesitas nutrirte de otra alma…-

-¿En otras palabras…?- Pregunto Kristoff quien estaba con los torlls cuando los demás habían llegado a pedir ayuda

-Se necesita sacrificar a alguien para que él pueda vivir

-Ni hablar- Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie.

-Jack… escucha, tenemos que hacerlo- Dijo Elsa

-No, me niego a hacer algo como eso solo para salvarme-

-Jack, por favor, piensa en…- Elsa no sabía si contarle o no –volvamos a casa- Ella pensó que sería mejor hablar con él en el palacio y no en medio del bosque.

.

.

.

-Elsa creo que debemos pensar mejor las cosas y encontrar otra solución- Jack intentaba calmar a la rubia.

-Jack no quiero ser poco optimista pero…- Norte fue interrumpido por Elsa

-Estoy embarazada-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio -… Muy bien, no queremos saber los detalles de cómo eso paso, así que dejemos que hablen a solas- Norte empujo al montón fuera de la habitación.

-¿Embarazada?- Jack se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo pesado el cuerpo.

-Sí-

.

.

.

-Santa, ya se lo que quiero para esta navidad… quiero que todo esto se solucione- Anna le dijo a Norte

-Me temo que yo no puedo darte eso, linda- Norte alboroto un poco el cabello de Anna –Hada, ¿Por qué no llevas a la niña a buscar algo de chocolate?-

-Sí- Hada tomo a Anna por los hombros y ambas fuero rumbo a la cocina, una vez que estuvieron seguros de que no podrían escucharlos Conejo estallo -¡Esto no era parte del plan!-

-¡No, claro que no!-

Meme dibujo una luna sobre su cabeza –Él tiene razón, tenemos que decirle al Hombre de la Luna sobre esto-

-Sí, iré yo, quédense con Jack-

.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo- Esa noche Jack y Elsa se recostaron esperando dormir un poco.

-Ni yo, es decir…-

Creo que fue en el barco- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Debo de ser muy bueno- Dijo Jack riendo

-Tienes razón…- Dijo Elsa sentándose de golpe en la cama

-¿sobre qué soy bueno en la cama?-

-¡Jack!, eso no… tienes razón en que hay otra forma de lograr salir de esto-

-Déjame adivinar- Jack se sentó lentamente en la cama -¿Esa otra forma es una chica morena de ojos verdes?- Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!, iré a escribir una carta- Elsa se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrió a su oficina, Jack se dedicó a acostarse nuevamente en la suave almohada y sentir como la fiebre volvía.

Cuando se quedó dormido a causa de la fiebre Manny entro por la ventana del balcón y se acercó al lado del chico, extendió una mano y sintió su frente arder; tomo el paño y lo remojo en la vasija con agua que había en la mesita de noche y después se lo coloco en la frente al chico.

-ay Jack- Manny se froto los ojos con cansancio -¡No pudiste esperar al matrimonio!- grito furioso.

-Siempre hace lo mismo, es tan descuidado…- Serafina se materializo en una nube negra al lado del hombre de ojos grises.

-Esto no era parte del plan-

-¿Y ahora qué harás?- Dijo la mujer riendo triunfantemente

-Usare mi seguro… Rumple-

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!, ¿estás loco?-

-Oh, vamos, ya ha intervenido antes…-

-Sí, dándole a mi padre la posición para convertir a Jack en humano y luego matarlo… duh- Dijo la mujer de cabello negro

-Querida, sabemos que ese hombre no es ni bueno ni malo, solo hace tratos-

-De todas formas no te dejare tratar con él, quien sabe qué cosa extraña vaya a pedirte-

-Demasiado tarde, ya estoy en camino- El Hombre de la Luna se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a la mujer y desapareció en un haz de luz sin darle tiempo a Serafina de protestar

-¿Eh?, ¡Ese hijo de…!-

.

.

.

-Hola, Manny, mucho tiempo sin verte- Manny apareció en medio de la biblioteca del castillo de aquel ser con piel de cocodrilo

-Sí, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un milenio?- Dijo preguntando con una sonrisa torcida, la misma que le heredo a su hijo, el espíritu del invierno.

-Un milenio y dos décadas… pero son detalles- Rumple dijo con tono burlesco –Pero tú no viniste solo a saludar, ¿vienes por un trato? ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, quiero…-

-Quieres una pócima de inmortalidad-

-A decir verdad, quiero dos-

-Ah, no te hará falta la segunda, el bebé que la niña lleva en su vientre es inmortal por naturaleza-

-Eres mil veces más odioso Odín, nunca me dejas contar la historia porque ya te la sabes-

-Así es… por cierto, felicidades por el nuevo nieto, ¿este es el quinto o el sexto?-

-El treceavo-

Rumple rio con demencia -¿Lo ves?, a veces no lo sé todo-

-Como sea, la pócima-

-Sí, pero recuerda que…-

-Toda magia viene con un precio- Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Así es-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Ya estoy viejo, mis poderes ya no son lo que eran antes y necesito algo que me renueve… tu eres la luna, símbolo de regeneración…-

-¿Quieres mis poderes?, no puedo darte eso… los necesito-

-No, no los quiero todos, solo quiero un pequeño pedazo, un pedazo insignificante que no extrañaras- Rumpelstiltskin alargo sus horribles y torcidos dedos tocando alrededor del ojo derecho de Manny.

-¿Mi ojo?, ¿ese es tu precio?-

-Sí-

-Mmmmh-

-No te preocupes, como parte del trato te regalare un parche…- Rumple rio nuevamente con aquella risa enfermiza

-Trato hecho- Manny extendió la mano y Rumple la tomo sellando el pacto

-Ahora… esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti pero no te muevas por favor- Rumple estiro sus horribles dedos hacia el rostro de Manny.


	6. Cosas raras

_**CAPITULO 6**_ _ **Cosas raras**_

 _ **Atención: el siguiente contenido puede contener material no apto para menores de edad (lemmon), es lo más fuerte que puedo hacer, no voy a ser tan explícita…**_

-¡Jacky!- Rapunzel abrió la puerta y corrió abalanzándose sobre la cama donde estaba Jack quien se veía en muy mal estado -¡Lamento tanto la tardanza, hice lo que pude para llegar pronto pero hubo una avería en el barco!-

Jack le sonrió a la chica morena –Hola Punzie-

-Amigo, te ves terrible- Eugene dijo al entrar a la habitación

-Gracias-

-¡No te preocupes!, tengo la solución- Eugene saco de su bolsa de cuero café un pequeño frasco con un líquido que emanaba luz

–Cuando recibí la carta de Elsa contándome lo sucedido no pude evitarlo y me eché a llorar toda la noche- Dijo Rapunzel

-Es verdad, pudimos haber llenado un galón-

-Pero con esto creo que será suficiente… Jacky, nunca he hecho algo así, no sé si vaya a funcionar-

-No te preocupes, ya demasiado haces con intentarlo- Dijo Elsa

-Sí- Jack sonrió

-Por favor, funciona- Rapunzel dejo caer las lágrimas sobre la mejilla del chico peliblanco y aquella zona se ilumino con una luz cálida, tenue pero eso demostraba que estaba funcionando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿mejor?- Jack parpadeo un par de veces.

-Sí, de hecho… sí, me siento mejor-

-Tal vez tu recuperación sea gradual, ya que "perdí" mis poderes hace tiempo- Rapuzel dijo haciendo señas de entrecomillas.

-Eso espero, tengo asuntos que atender- Dijo viendo fijamente el vientre de Elsa

-¿Asuntos?- Pregunto Rapunzel confundida.

Elsa suspiro con alivio y se dejó caer en la cama rodenado con sus brazos el cuello de Jack –Creo que ya acabo todo…-

-Eso espero, merecemos un descanso-

-Por cierto, nos casaremos- Elsa levanto su mano derecha revelando el anillo en su dedo.

Rapunzel abrazo a Eugene casi estrangulándolo -¡Que genial!, ¿Cuándo?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tarden en venir los demás desde Estados Unidos?- Pregunto Jack

-Uh, tal vez una semana- Eugene se encogió de hombros

-Pues cuando ellos estén aquí, nos casaremos- Dijo Elsa

-Entonces, nos quedaremos hasta que eso pase- Dijo la chica morena feliz.

.

.

.

 _Una semana después…_

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Hipo tranquilizo a su amigo quien vestía el traje oficial del rey.

-No puedo hacer esto Hipo, ya demasiado difícil es casarse, combinarlo con una coronación… yo no sirvo para esto-

-Tu y yo pensamos igual, yo tampoco quería ser el jefe de Berk pero cuando mi padre murió asimile que era algo que tenía que hacer-

Jack miro a su amigo -¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Saber que hacer siempre-

-No lo sé, supongo que siempre busco hacer lo correcto… y tu también, por eso estoy seguro de que podrás ser un gran rey- Hipo miro a la nada –Nunca en mi vida me imagine decir eso-

-Las cosas se volvieron algo locas-

-Sí- Hipo asintió -¿Cuándo-cuando fue que pasamos de jugar futbol americano a gobernar un reino?-

-Ni la menor idea- Ambos amigos rieron

-Si tenemos un poco de suerte en un par de horas conquistaremos al mundo, ¿no?-

-Lo haremos- Jack abrió la puerta de la iglesia y camino al altar posicionándose junto a Eugene y Kristoff quienes estaban esperándolos desde hace rato

-Por cierto… tendré un hijo- Jack les dijo a los tres hombres

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Eugene exclamo abriendo los ojos

-¿Cómo paso?- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-Pues, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren el hombre…- Eugene explico

-¡Silencio!, gracias por la imagen mental en mi cabeza- Dijo Kristoff asqueado

-Felicidades, Jokul- Dijo Eugene dándole una palmada en el hombro a Jack

-Sí, me alegro por ti- Hipo le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Voy a ser tío…- Dijo incrédulo Kristoff.

-No vayas a llorar- todos rieron

-Hola chicos- Merida, Astrid y Rapunzel se pusieron del lado derecho del altar, ellas eran las damas de honor

-Se ven bien- Dijo Astrid –Jack se casara, aun no puedo creerlo-

-Ni yo, quien diría que una chica tan linda como Elsa terminaría con un debilucho como este- Merida rio

La música sonó y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron revelando a la novia que caminaba tomada del brazo de Anna.

El vestido de Elsa era tan blanco y esponjoso que parecía hecho de nieve, tenía escote de corazón y mangas que caían en los hombros y su cabello iba recogido, se veía muy radiante… tal vez era por el embarazo pero eso no importaba, ella estaba feliz y encantada de la vida, estaba en el lugar en el que menos se imaginaba estar; estaba a punto de casarse, con el hombre que la esperaba al final del pasillo y que con su sonrisa única la hacía suspirar, y por si fuera poco en unos meses tendrían ya su propia familia.

Anna entrego a su hermana mayor con lágrimas en los ojos, por supuesto de felicidad, y se retiró a su lugar al lado de las demás chicas.

Jack la miro y luego miro al sujeto que llevaba la corona en un almohadón –Descuida… estarás bien- Dijo Elsa.

.

.

.

 _Cinco meses después…_

Jack camino por el interminable pasillo, hacía tiempo que el anillo había caducado y había tenido que volver a su forma de espíritu pero las cosas estaban bien, Elsa seguía siendo más bajita que él, la mayoría de la gente podía verlo ya que era muy conocido por esos lares y aquel hechizo había desaparecido por completo, más sin embargo nunca se supo quién fue.

Jack abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y encontró a su esposa de seis meses y medio de embarazo recostada en un sillón leyendo con calma un libro.

-Princesa…- Él llamó su atención

-Su majestad, ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?- ya que el estado de salud de Elsa no iba muy bien se le encargo que dejara su trabajo y estuviera en reposo por lo que restaba del embarazo, asi que Jack tuvo que asumir todas las responsabilidades del reino.

-Estuvo bien, algo pesado pero todo salió bien-

-¿A si?, cuéntame- Elsa bajo su libro y puso atención

-Hice papeleo, me reuní con el señor Bossio quien por cierto firmo un tratado de comercio con nosotros-

-¿En serio?, eso es maravilloso- Dijo ella emocionada

-Y el resto del día solo fue más papeleo-

-Lamento que tengas que hacerte cargo de estas cosas, sé que tu también tienes tus responsabilidades-

-Nah, está bien, también tengo tiempo para eso-Jack miro el libro que reposaba a su lado -¿Y tú?, ¿has estado leyendo todo el día?-

-Sí, Anna me dio este libro cuando llegamos a Arendelle y como la extrañaba me puse a leerlo para recordarla-

-Sí, acaban de irse y ya se les extraña-

-Sí, apenas es Enero falta tiempo para las vacaciones de primavera-

-Espero que puedan estar aquí para cuando vaya a nacer el bebé-

-Yo también, me preocupa mucho- Jack se sentó junto a ella

-El doctor dijo que no te preocuparas, ¿recuerdas?- Él coloco una mano sobre el abultado vientre sintiendo algo de movimiento.

-Se está moviendo, ¿lo sientes?-

Jack rio –Sí, es increíble-

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-

-Pues, me gusta el nombre de Cokkie- Elsa lo miro algo molesta

-¡Jack!, no le pondremos un nombre así a nuestro bebé… además, es un nombre de niña y no sabemos lo que será-

-Mmmmh, pues…- Jack sonrió sabiendo algo que ella no sabía –Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué libro lees?- tomo el libro con el marco dorado en sus manos –Se ve interesante-

-Sí, es un libro precioso, me gustaría que lo leyeras-

-Lo hare, hoy mismo-

Ella rio –Buena suerte con eso, yo iré a ducharme y luego a la cama, te espero ahí- Ella con ayuda de él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sosteniendo su vientre y su espalda con sus manos

-Conque, precioso…- Jack abrió el libro en la primera página y se puso a leer.

Jack leyó hasta llegar casi al final del libro, era de noche y solo la luz de las linternas de la habitación iluminaba el lugar, había abierto la ventana dejando entrar la fría noche de enero.

-¿Uh?- Se sorprendió al encontrar un objeto que no se esperaba jamás encontrar en un libro -¿Una pluma?- Jack vio la pluma blanca con un diseño azul que estaba en medio, "tal vez Elsa lo usa como separador", pensó.

Por alguna razón que él jamás llego a comprender en toda su vida de aquí en adelante, tomo la pluma con su mano derecha.

.

.

.

 **-Jokul- La chica de cabello rubio gemía al sentir los besos en su cuello.**

 **-Elisa…- El chico de cabello blanco se detuvo y la miro a los ojos**

 **-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al ver que había parado**

 **-No podemos, no podemos hacer esto-**

 **-¿Por qué no?, si alguien va a tomarme, quiero que ese alguien seas tú-**

 **-Elisa, escúchame, tarde o temprano tendrás que casarte con Adrastos, cuando vea que no eres… que has estado con alguien más, te darán pena de muerte, no voy a permitir eso-**

 **-Jokul, por favor, si tengo que casarme con ese… ese hombre, al menos permíteme esto-**

 **-Elisa…-**

 **-Te prometo que no se dará cuenta, lo prometo-**

 **Jokul miro los botones plateados de su gran abrigo -…no- él se sentó en la cama aparándose de ella.**

 **Elsa dispuesta a luchar se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el vestido blanco dejándolo caer al frio piso, dejándola completamente desnuda.**

 **La boca del chico se abrió, ella rio ante esta reacción y se sentó en sus piernas, estiro su delicada mano hacia la barbilla de él –No abras la boca así o entraran moscas- Dijo sin saber que más decir.**

 **Él sacudió su cabeza y obedeció cerrando la boca –No entiendo como alguien como tú puede hacer que me vuelva loco- él beso el cuello de Elisa y después giro haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él.**

 **Sin saber muy bien que hacer, estiro los dedos rosando la piel de los pechos de la chica esto le provoco escalofríos a ella; Jokul comenzó a besarlos y aquellos escalofríos se volvieron más intensos, tan intensos que tuvo que soltar un gemido.**

 **Jokul sonrió ante esta reacción y buscando escuchar más de este dulce sonido deslizó su mano por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a aquella zona que nunca habían tocado, ella gimió con más fuerza al sentir los dedos fríos acariciando ese lugar tan sensible.**

 **-Jack…- Gimió**

 **Jokul al escuchar esto se detuvo -¿Jack?- pregunto confundido.**

 **-Siempre me has dicho que no te gusta tu nombre, me gusta el sonido de "Jack"-**

– **Es perfecto- Él sonrió y la beso, se detuvo al sentir las manos de ella desatar su cinturón y después bajar el cierre de sus pantalones –Uh…- No sabía que decir**

 **-Déjame intentar, ¿sí?- Él asintió y sintiendo los nervios en su estómago se quitó el abrigo.**

 **Él gimió sintiendo la pérdida del aire que provocaba aquella sensación placentera –Dioses…- sin querer apretó con fuerza su mano que acariciaba el cabello de la chica –Perdón-**

 **Dijo al ver que la había jaloneado un poco, ella rio –Esta bien-**

 **-No sé lo que estaba haciendo- desvió la mirada**

 **-¿Podrías…?, por favor- Ella tomo la barbilla del chico obligándolo a verla**

 **-¿Segura?-**

 **-Sí, muy segura-**

 **-Bien, entonces- Jokul se acomodó entre las piernas de ella buscando la abertura y con la mayor cantidad de cuidado que pudo se introdujo en ella.**

 **-Elisa…-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack fue despertado al sentir los golpes de algo -¿Qué…?- Cuando asimilo bien las cosas se dio cuenta de que era Elsa quien lo golpeaba con una almohada.

-¿Quién es Elisa?- Grito enojada

-¿Qué?-

-Estabas diciendo una y otra vez ese nombre, ¿Quién es esa?-

-¡Elsa!, ¡no es nadie, lo juro!- Jack gritaba confundido –Fue solo un sueño raro que tuve-

Ella se calmó y respiro hondo –Perdón, son los cambios de humor-

Jack rio, se puso de pie y tomo las manos de Elsa –No creo que sea eso, siempre has sido muy celosa-

Elsa arrugo el entrecejo y aparto sus manos del chico –Jack-

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- Se disculpó –Creo que me quede dormido y tuve un sueño muy muy raro-

-¿Sueño raro?-

-Sí… había una chica llamada Elisa y yo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Olvídalo, fue algo sin importancia-

 **Bien, bien, bien, estamos a punto de terminar la historia, solo cinco capítulos más, tal vez sean cortos o tal vez solo sean para explicar la otra historia.**

 **Perdón por hacer las cosas taaaaaaaaaaaan rápidas pero es cuestión de tiempo, por eso no puedo desarrollarla bien**


	7. Liv, vida

_**CAPITULO 7**_ _ **Liv, vida**_

-Sí… había una chica llamada Elisa y yo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Olvídalo, fue algo sin importancia-

-Uh, está bien, vine aquí y te encontré dormido así que fui por una almohada pero ahora que estas despierto mejor ven conmigo- Ella le extendió la mano

-Sí, solo déjame…- Jack busco entre las páginas del libro y en el sillón la pluma que había encontrado en el libro –ay no-

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Ella dejo a su brazo descansar

-¿Tenias una pluma como separador?-

-Sí, venia dentro del libro y se me ocurrió usarla para no olvidar en que página me quede-

-Lo siento tanto pero no la encuentro…-

-Está bien, no importa… aunque era una pluma muy bonita-

-No parecía una pluma normal-

-Para nada-

-En fin, vamos a dormir- Ella volvió a extender su mano y Jack la tomo, ambos salieron de la biblioteca dejando la ventana abierta para que el frio tan agradable para ellos entrara.

.

.

.

-Vamos Elsa, solo un poco más- Dijo Anna animando a su hermana.

-¡JACK!- Elsa apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía de Jack

-¡AH!- Jack grito de dolor y miedo

-¡Por favor, sáquelo!- Grito Elsa

-¡Por favor hágalo!- en ese momento Jack tenia lágrimas en los ojos por el fuerte apretón de su esposa, por unos segundos pensó que perdería la mano.

Finalmente un llanto se escuchó y el apretón de Elsa se aflojo, su respiración era agitada y sudaba frio.

-Mi bebé, quiero a mi bebé- Elsa dijo al ver que lo apartaban a un lado

-Descuide su majestad, solo lo limpiaremos un poco- Dijo la mujer anciana que ayudo en el parto.

-Es una niña- Dijo Jack sobándose la mano enrojecida

-¿Es verdad?- Elsa miro al doctor

-Sí, es una niña- Dijo el hombre

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Elsa lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí esta, es muy hermosa- La mujer entrego a la bebé en los brazos de su madre

-Sí, es preciosa- Dijo Jack acariciando su pequeña mejilla

-Hay que ponerle un nombre bonito- Dijo Anna inclinándose para ver a su tierna sobrina

-Quiero llamarla Liv- Dijo Elsa

-Liv… es perfecto- Dijo Anna

-Me parece bien- Jack estuvo de acuerdo

-¡No puedo esperar para que los demás conozcan a esta hermosura!- Dijo Anna chillando.

.

.

.

Un par de noches después de que naciera Liv, Jack tuvo que salir a cumplir con su trabajo de llevar el invierno, dejando a Elsa sola.

Ella mecía a su hija mientras tarareaba para arrullarla cuando sintió la ventana abrirse, se puso de pie inmediatamente para cerrarla y así evitar que entrara el frio, cuando se dio media vuelta encontró a aquella figura inclinada observando a su hija, Elsa trato de gritar pero fue detenida por la voz de la figura

-No grites, no te hare daño- Elsa de todas formas no iba a permitir que un extraño amenazara a su bebé

Con sus poderes atrapo a la figura en la pared, sujetando sus manos y piernas con hielo, él hombre rio.

-No cabe duda que eres fuerte, déjame presentarme- Manny con un movimiento de su mano ilumino el lugar con la luz de la luna y deshizo el hielo que lo mantenía atrapado –Soy el Hombre de la Luna, de seguro Jack ya te ha hablado de mi-

Elsa vio a Manny revelar su rostro quitándose la capucha blanca –Manny- susurro

-Sí, puedes llamarme así si es lo que quieres-

-…Imposible- Elsa examino al hombre, su armadura, su cabello ligeramente rizado y sus ojos… usaba un parche en el lado derecho –Jack me dijo que nadie jamás te había visto –

-No, él jamás me ha visto-

-¿Y por qué apareces frente a mí?-

-Porque tengo algo que deseas-

-¿Algo que deseo?-pregunto confundida, Manny revelo el frasco con el líquido morado

-Estar junto a Jack por siempre- Elsa se quedó muda –Esto ayudara-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una poción para la inmortalidad- Dijo el imponente hombre

-¿Y quiere que la beba?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa o algo así?, alguien ya intento dañarnos lanzándoos un hechizo- Elsa se puso en posición de ataque

-Elsa, siéntate, te explicare todo-

Después de que Manny le contara a Elsa que fue el quien planeo el hechizo para poder volverla inmortal (obvio tuvo que omitir algunas cosas) y decirle que era el padre de Jack, Elsa se quedó pensativa

-Bien, te creo- Ella extendió su mano para que el hombre le diera la poción

-Una cosa más… cuando la bebas morirás, solo por unas horas-

-Jack se preocupara-

-Al principio pero yo me encargare de que este enterado de lo que pasara-

.

.

.

-Ya volví princesa- Elsa entro por la ventana cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, lo primero que vio fue a su esposa tendida en la cama –Fue una noche larga y si aún estas dormida es porque también fue una noche larga para ti- Jack toco a Elsa del hombro –Elsa- trato de despertarla

-No despertara por ahora- Era Norte

-¿Norte?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Todo está bien, Jack-

-¡Elsa!- Jack la sacudió con desesperación -¡Que sucede Norte, no está respirando!-

-Es un proceso, le dimos una poción para la inmortalidad-

-No entiendo lo que me dices-

-Volverá pronto y cuando lo haga nada podrá sepáralos a ustedes dos-

.

.

.

-Onta´ Bebé… aquí ta´- Rapunzel se tapó los ojos y después los descubrió gritando con sorpresa, la pequeña Liv de tres meses rio ante este juego –Es adorable-

-Sí pero…- Hipo pasó su mano por el delicado cabello castaño de la bebé -¿Por qué castaño?-

-Agh, que pregunta tan estúpida, es obvio que Jack no es el padre- Dijo Merida, Jack le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¡Cállate!- Eugene y Kritoff rieron

-¿Entonces por qué?, ni tu ni Elsa tienen ese color se cabello- Dijo Astrid cargando a la bebé y viéndola de cerca –pero tiene ojos azules, como los de Elsa-

-Yo lo tenía- Dijo Jack, todos lo miraron incrédulos

-Aguarda, ¿te tiñes el cabello?- Pregunto Eugene

-¡No!... me refiero a cuando solía ser un humano, antes de convertirme en Jack Frost-

-OH- Todos exclamaron comprendiendo

-¿Por qué no me habías contado eso?-Pregunto Elsa

-No lo vi como algo necesario- Jack se encogió de hombros

.

.

.

Esa noche, todos se quedaron en el palacio de Arendelle. La reina y el rey se encontraban en su habitación, Elsa dormía plácidamente aun lado de su esposo quien tenía a Liv descansando sobre su pecho, Jack solo estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos pensando.

"¿Un sueño?… no, ¿un recuerdo?" Pensó viendo a su pequeña hija respirar "Elisa, Elsa, ¿son lo mismo?. ¿Ese era yo?" Sintiendo la necesidad de aire fresco se puso de pie y puso a la pequeña aun lado de Elsa, los instintos maternales de ella reaccionaron aun estando dormida, estiro una mano rodeando a la bebé para que no fuera a rodar.

Jack abrió la ventana y salió al balcón, se estiro un poco y suspiro –No, ese en definitiva no era yo; ¿Era el reflejo de aquella vez?- Jack cerro los ojos recordando que aquel reflejo se parecía más a él que aquel tal Jokul de sus sueños –No, tampoco es, ¿entonces es otra persona?... se sintiera como si fuera yo y a la vez no- Jack recargo sus brazos en el barandal –Lo mismo sucede con Elisa, se sentía como si fuera Elsa pero a la vez no…- Jack miro a la luna –Estas ocultando algo-

 **Otra vez, voy muy rápido, tengo que terminar esto ya, lamento si estoy arrumándolo todo DDDD:**


	8. Dejar ir

_**CAPITULO 8**_ _ **Dejar ir**_

-¿Extrañas dormir?- Jack le pregunto a Elsa

-Un poco pero debo de admitir que es de gran ayuda, así puedo cuidar más a Liv-Jack estaba sentado en la mecedora y Elsa estaba en su regazo, él se mecía lentamente mientras ambos observaban a la pequeña dormir

-Sí, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas-

-Jack, hablando de Liv, ¿ella es humana?- Elsa lo miro a los ojos

-….No lo sé- Admitió

-¿Y que si es humana?, envejecerá y no podrá estar cerca de nosotros para siempre-

-Puede que haya una probabilidad de que sea humana pero también hay altas probabilidades de que sea inmortal, al menos eso, no importa si no tiene poderes-

-Espero que así sea, Jack-

-¿Sabes?, confió en que es inmortal-

Elsa lo miro con una tierna sonrisa –Yo también, yo también-

-Por cierto, te escuche hablar con Anna el otro día-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto nerviosa

-Tú le contabas a ella que te sentías algo sola y que a veces desearías volver atrás-

-…No me mal intérpretes, adoro nuestra vida pero últimamente…-

-Sí, lo sé, no hemos sido tan… cercanos a como solíamos ser- Elsa aparto la mirada e intento ponerse de pie pero Jack la detuvo –Yo, yo creo que nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro pero eso no está mal porque el hecho de que estemos algo ocupados y no hagamos las cosas que solíamos hacer no es porque no nos amemos, bueno al menos por mi parte es así, pero hemos vivido cosas y hemos madurado y yo, yo creo que es así como es una relación, madurar y aun así no dejar de amarse-

-Lo sé y sí, yo también te amo- Dijo con sinceridad –aunque no estaría mal de vez en cuando pasar más tiempo juntos-

-Para nada, ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?- Jack la sostuvo y se puso de pie -¿A dónde te apetece ir?, ¿Francia, Italia, Rusia, Japón?, donde tú quieras- Dijo acercándose a la ventana

-Pero, Liv- Elsa extendió una mano hacia su hija recién nacida-

-Gerda la cuidara esta noche, no te preocupes-

-Okey- Elsa se relajó un poco en ese sentido –pero no vayas tan rápido- suplico

-Claro- Diciendo esto Jack salto lanzándose al cielo lo más rápido que pudo, solo se pudo escuchar el grito de terror de Elsa.

En su habitación Manny y Serafina veían la escena mientras ella movía ligeramente la cuna –La señora no tarda en venir-

-Sí- Dijo serio

-¿Sabes?, esta vez tuviste suerte- Dijo con cierto odio

-Sí- Admitió sabiendo la cruda realidad

-Si este te pareció un caso difícil, no que como revoleras el próximo-

-Lo hare- Su voz denotaba determinación

-Tarde o temprano lo inevitable sucederá, ¿Cómo lo resolverás? ¿Darás tu brazo, tu otro ojo, tal vez un riñón?-

-Lo que sea necesario-

-… Hay dos maneras seguras de llegar al desastre: una, pedir lo imposible; otra retrasar lo inevitable- Dijo con voz sombría

-Si de verdad me amas, solo te pediré una cosa, tu apoyo- Él la miro con desconfianza

-Andando…- El hombre de la luna con un movimiento creo el portal de runas en seguida hubo una honda de sonido y una luz azul cegadora

.

.

.

Kristoff subió a cubierta en busca de su novia (casi casi prometida) para poder jugar una partida de póker con sus demás amigos. Las vacaciones de verano habían acabado y todos regresaban a Estados Unidos, apenas era su segundo día en el barco y las cosas ya se habían vuelto algo aburridas.

El chico rubio encontró a Anna sentada en una silla con la mirada en un libro –Bebé, ¿vamos a jugar póker?, eres buenísima en eso- Kristoff al ver que la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron sollozos se sentó a su lado preocupado –No llores, no tenemos que jugar póker si no quieres- Dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

-Lo siento, no es eso- Ella se limpió con su muñeca las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?, ¿estas lastimada, te duele algo?- Kristoff examino su rostro

-No, estoy bien, es solo que termine de leer este libro-

-¿Por eso lloras?-

-Sí, ¿Qué tontería, no?- Anna se rio nerviosa

-¿Pero por qué lloras?-

-Es que es muy triste- Kristoff le sonrió con ternura

-Es solo una historia, no fue real- La abrazo

-Sí, lo sé, perdón por preocuparte-

-No pasa nada… ¿oye, ese es el libro que le compre a Elsa?- Ella negó con la cabeza

-No pero leí el que le dimos a Elsa y me gustó mucho por eso mande a pedir otro de la tienda de Oakens-

-¿En serio?, cuando fui solo vi uno así, que raro-

-Al parecer le acababa de llegar-

-Ya veo, pues es idéntico al otro- Kristoff lo ojeo y sorpresivamente se encontró en una de las hojas una pluma, él la tomo con su mano y la examino

-Sí, son idénticos, tal vez son del mismo autor, inclusive esa misma pluma venia en el otro libro solo que estos diseños eran de otro color- Anna señalo el diseño de la pluma que era rosado.

 _ **Flashback (Fragmento del ratón y el niño de la luna)**_

 _ **-Justo como lo imagine- Manny sostuvo en alto la pluma con el mismo diseño pero en color azul –Sus almas son iguales- tomo la otra pluma rosada y la comparo con la otra comprobando que no había diferencia más que el color.**_

-Wow, es espectacular, nunca había visto algo así, ¿la habrá pintado a mano o algo así?-

-Quien sabe, pero se ve muy real y…- Anna iba a decir algo pero se detuvo

-¿Sí?-

-Nada, es una tontería-

-No lo creo, dímelo-

-Pues… cuando la veo me siento extraña-

-¿En qué modo?-

-No sé, siento como si tuviera algo que es muy importante para alguien que conozco, ¿un deja bu?-

-Sí, creo que siento lo mismo, es más… pareciera que me hace sentir algo feliz y triste a la vez-

-¡Sí!, ¿tú también lo sientes…?- La conversación reveladora se vio interrumpida por una ráfaga de viento que arranco de los dedos de Kristoff la pluma rosada.

-¡No!- Kristoff se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguirla pero no pudo alcanzarla, esta se empezó a elevar por los cielos, el rubio comenzó a subir por uno de los mástiles con la esperanza de atraparla por ahí pero Anna lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga.

-Está bien- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero…- Kristoff se vio preocupado

-Está bien, de todas formas no es mía, le pertenece a alguien más, creo que fue a buscar a su dueño- La voz de Anna, que solía ser tan alegre y juguetona cambio a un tono muy serio, un tono que Kristoff jamás había visto en la chica.

El rubio admiro este momento, su novia de verdad que era una chica de pensamientos profundos –Anna… lo lamento-

Anna le sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la pluma que volaba cada vez más alto –Solo dejémosla volar-

Kristoff sonrió, le tomo la mano y admiro junto a ella como desaparecía la pluma por las nubes.

.

.

.

Fin

 **-UUUUUUUHHHHHHH, me siento muy satisfecha con este final, creo que es mi favorito, de verdad me sentí algo triste al escribirlo ya que me inspire en dos películas que recientemente vi "La chica Danesa" y "Forrest Gump".**

 **Ahora si me lo permiten me pondré algo dramática explicando este final: La pluma es un fragmento de Elisa (Elsa, como prefieran llamarlos), hay miles de estos fragmentos y cada uno es un recuerdo de la vida de ella en Selene (Luego aclarare que es este lugar), algunos de estos recuerdos son tristes, otros tristes, algunos llenos de miedo, etc. Este recuerdo en particular era especial… no se preocupen, pronto les revelare cual era.**

 **Como dijo Manny, debemos recordar, que estas plumas con recuerdos son las almas fragmentadas de aquellos dos amantes cuyo cuerpo ya no existe, solo quedan sus almas (por lo tanto técnicamente aún viven), estas almas están dormidas pero siguen sintiendo, en el caso de Elisa, el alma de ella solo quiere encontrar su cuerpo para poder buscar a su amado, en el caso de Jokul, sucede lo contrario, el chico ha caído en un trance de agonía y solo se resigna a ir a donde el destino lo lleve (en este caso lo llevo a su clon). Pero como dijo Manny, si los clones llegan a encontrar los recuerdos/plumas no importaba porque prácticamente era "de ellos", además de que era mejor que estuvieran con ellos que vagando por ahí corriendo peligro de que alguien más las encuentre y las use para mal (que fue lo que paso en "72 días", luego les explico a detalle)**

 **En fin, me encanto este final, de verdad, un final agridulce.**

 **-Siguiente punto, de aquí en adelante las historias se tornaran más oscuras y es por eso que cambiare la clasificación de la siguiente porque contendrá mutilaciones, asesinatos, sexo explícito, temas un poco oscuros, etc. Pero terminaran bien, no se preocupen.**

 **-Siguiente punto, este es el final oficial más sin embargo todavía subiré un par de capítulos más para explicar varias cosas.**

 **Yuyita, Niko, Bellzador, público en general: estos capítulos serán las respuestas a sus preguntas.**

 **Un capitulo será explicando lo que paso en "72 días", ¿Por qué los mundos están ocultos?, ahí lo contare todo y tiene que ver con las plumas.**

 **El otro capítulo será dedicado a contar el recuerdo que contenía aquella pluma que se le escapó a Kristoff y a Anna**

 **Otro para explicar sus últimas dudas y dar la introducción a la nueva historia que por cierto no es sobre Jokul y Elisa, es sobre el Jack del reflejo que vimos en la primera parte de esta historia, el caso inconcluso, estará difícil…**

 **-Creo que es todo lo que quería explicar… dejen sus dudas en los comentarios y como dije las responderé pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, en una secuela corta y rápida pero creo que necesaria para darle un final apropiado e introducir la historia principal y la próxima**

 **-Me gustaría darle un nombre a cada clon XDD porque es difícil contarles de cual Jack o Elsa hablo, hare una lista, me gustaría mucho que me mandaran sus ideas para los nombres, puede ser algo como "el Jack que se enamoró de Anna" o algo por el estilo, pero una cosa los originales son Jokul y Elisa, esos nombres no se pueden repetir, tal vez como sobrenombres o algo por el estilo pero no como los originales.**

 **Bien, me despido dejándoles mis mejores deseos y un fuerte ciber-abrazo :DDDD**


	9. El recuerdo de la pluma rosada

_**El recuerdo de la pluma rosada**_

" _ **¿Estoy muerta?...no, en definitiva estoy viva" Fue lo primero que pensó la chica rubia al recobrar la conciencia, después se concentró en sentir su alrededor, no sentía el frio, se sentía pesada y por ultimo pudo escuchar el sonido de los animales nocturnos.**_

 _ **Poco a poco se animó a abrir los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad, por un momento ella pensó que se había quedado ciega pero después entendió que aquel peso y la oscuridad estaban relacionados, con su mano aparto lo que la estaba cubriendo, pudo sentir que se trataba de algo cálido. Cuando finalmente pudo ver lo primero que vio fue una fogata y después se encontró con una persona que la miraba fijamente.**_

 _ **-¿Quién…?- Ella intento hablar pero calló al ver a la persona ponerse de pie**_

 _ **-Has despertado- Dijo el chico, Elisa lo observo con detalle, tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules como el hielo; vestía camisa de resaque con cuello alto, pantalones azules, una banda que se ajustaba a su dorso y andaba descalzo.**_

 _ **-¿Tú me salvaste?- Pregunto sin poder creerlo, el chico solo bajo la mirada -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**_

 _ **-Frost-**_

 _ **Elsa se sentó y observo la capa de piel blanca y una chaqueta azul con botones con el emblema de la luna –Jokul Frosti- Dijo susurrando, el peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido**_

 _ **-¿Cómo…?- Jokul no entendía cómo es que se había dado cuenta**_

 _ **-Los botones- Elisa sintió el borde de uno de los botones con su dedo índice –Y el báculo- Jokul miro el báculo con forma de luna menguante color plateado.**_

 _ **-Idiota- Dijo suspirando con odio -…Es decir, yo soy el idiota- Dijo dándose cuenta del rostro confundido de la chica.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿que no se supone que los inmortales no deben de intervenir con los mortales?- Ella conocía bien la pequeña rivalidad que había entre ellos y los seres superiores, sobre todo en su reino.**_

 _ **-No lo sé- Jokul respondió con honestidad –Tu eres de la familia real, ¿no es así?-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo…?- Elsa sintió lo mismo que Jokul al ver que sabía quién era.**_

 _ **-La capa de piel, tiene el emblema- Jokul señalo el emblema dorado con el símbolo de una flor**_

 _ **-Estúpidos emblemas- Elisa maldijo entre dientes, Jokul al escuchar esto su semblante cambio de serio a alegre, rio mastranto sus perfectos y brillantes dientes.**_

 _ **-Vaya, una princesa que maldice, interesante-**_

 _ **-Perdón-**_

 _ **-Dime, Copo de Nieve, ¿Cómo terminaste en las montañas?- El chico se puso de cuclillas y se movió un poco más cerca de ella para escuchar su historia**_

 _ **Elisa reacciono asustada ante este aumento de confianza por parte del chico –Eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo con miedo.**_

 _ **Nuevamente el rostro de Jokul cambio, volviéndose serio nuevamente –Lo siento- Dijo Elisa al darse cuenta que había sido grosera**_

 _ **-Está bien, lo entiendo, es algo muy personal- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa**_

 _ **-Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie que me rescataste-**_

 _ **-Descuida, no diré nada si tú no dices nada-**_

 _ **-Es un trato- Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa.**_

Ya sé que no había escrito nada en días, pero es que estaba ocupada, lo siento DDD:

Este es el recuerdo que contenia la pluma que se le habia escapado a Anna y Kristoff


	10. El dominio

_**El dominio**_

Un alma poderosa es algo que se debe proteger…

Fue algo que Manny no tomo en cuenta a la hora de esparcir los fragmentos del alma de su propio hijo por los diferentes mundos. Tal vez porque nunca supo el gran poder que poseía su hijo pero para ser justos ni el mismo Jokul lo supo, bueno, logro averiguarlo hasta que ya era tarde…

Así es, los poderes de Jokul eran grandes, como los de su propio padre, ¿Qué pasaría si este poder cayera en manos equivocadas?, esto no tardo en descubrirse ya que una de las primeras plumas en llegar a otro mundo fue utilizada para el mal y gracias a esto Manny tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto pero después de todo era algo que era culpa suya por no haberlo predicho antes, tuvo que haberlo hecho.

Una pluma, ¿Qué contiene?, contiene tres cosas importantes: un pedazo del alma, un recuerdo y poder; aunque Elisa no poseía poderes se les fueron otorgados a sus clones, para que no sucediera lo mismo que con Elisa, morir a causa de no tener el poder de defenderse. Pero Elisa tenía fuerza de voluntad, amor y valentía, eso también es poder, suficiente poder para producir magia…

En cuanto a Jokul, como ya lo contamos, era un chico que poseía grandes poderes, poderes de hielo y nieve, volar, modificar su edad, controlar las plantas, manipular el viento, poderes de curación y era capaz de viajar por mundos.

Por lo tanto, la lógica nos indica que las plumas que pertenecen a Jokul contienen un gran poder, un poder que cualquiera podría anhelar, hasta el punto de llevar las cosas a un límite.

Pero esto podría resultar más fácil de contar a modo de leyenda…

 _Cuenta la leyenda que una vez hacía mucho tiempo, llego una pluma azul a un mundo, esta pluma venia de muy muy lejos, venia de tan lejos que cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue detenerse, estaba tan cansada y había viajado tanto que se detuvo en el suelo._

 _Esta pluma se había parado a descansar en unas tierras cercanas a Burgess_ , _cuando lo hizo se cuentan que cosas extrañas pasaron… las rocas comenzaron a tener vida, los arboles susurraban palabras y se podía sentir magia en aquel lugar que anteriormente era común y corriente._

 _Las personas de esos lares al principió tuvieron miedo pero después comprendieron que aquella fuente de poder podría darles lo que ellos quisieran, podrían ser los más poderosos del mundo si lograban obtener aquella pluma._

 _Hubo inenarrables peleas entre los hombres por aquella pluma, muchos perecieron intentando obtenerla, hasta que el Hombre de la Luna se dio cuenta de que esto seguiría así, fue cuando tuvo que poner un alto, lo primero fue ocultar esta pluma, para eso la envió lejos de aquellos que sabían sobre esta, decidió mandarla a un lejano reino llamado Arendelle y desde entonces esta pluma yace escondida en alguna parte que nadie podrá encontrar jamás… el reloj del pueblo._

 _Después fue el turno de la pluma rosada… esta llego varias décadas después de lo ocurrido con la pluma azul, Manny inmediatamente la envió a otro reino llamado Berk, esta pluma se encuentra en el fondo de las heladas aguas en una capsula deseando desesperadamente salir._

 _Pero un fenómeno muy extraño paso, al parecer el poder de las plumas era tan fuerte que afecto a los reinos vecinos (El reino de Corona y un pequeño reino de Escocia) así que no quedo de otra… para evitar tragedias Manny borro el recuerdo de aquellos reinos y los escondió de la vista del resto del mundo y le encargo a sus guardianes este secreto._

 _Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer… ocultar el poder de las demás plumas. En realidad no le resulto tan difícil, solo tuvo que recurrir a alguien muy conocido, su hermano, el Zar del Sol, otro símbolo de la protección. El Zar del Sol solo tuvo que realizar un pequeño hechizo protector que escondería el verdadero poder de las plumas, solo aquellos a quienes le pertenecían podrían tener derecho a este poder._

 _Años después, esto termino como un inconveniente para el Hombre de la Luna, uno de los clones resulto ser más listo de lo que él era pero su inteligencia no fue lo que metió a aquel poderoso hombre en aprietos… aquel clon sufrió casi lo mismo que Jokul, este clon estaba enojado, desesperado, cansado y no iba a permitirse perder lo que tanto amaba, no de nuevo._

 _El caso inconcluso…_

 **Niko: si, estas bien en el 98% de tu explicación pero una cosa: Jokul no nació de Serafina, es la misma historia, antes era un humano y fue convertido a inmortal, es algo que está predestinado a ocurrir siempre.**

 **Los universos no se crearon al fragmentar las almas, estos ya existían, ¿Por qué existen?, pues porque cada mundo representa una deidad. Por ejemplo el mundo de Jokul y Elisa es el mundo de Selene, la deidad de la mitología griega que representaba a la Luna. Es el mismo caso con otros mundos, luego describiré a detalle eso.**

 **Pero sí, la historia de Jokul y Elisa tiene un final trágico, la historia de cómo Jokul se vuelve hijo de Manny y Serafina es la que explique en "Encuéntrame", Jokul y Elisa se enamoran y pasan cosas malas, Elisa le puso el nombre de Jokul a Jack y le gusto tanto al chico que Manny se lo dejo así para hacerle honor a su hijo, ahora ellos se están asegurando de que al menos los clones puedan ser felices y que no se repita la misma historia.**

 **-Dudas, preguntas?, comentenlas**


	11. Otra aventura

_**Otra aventura**_

 _ **-1…2…3…4…-**_

 _ **Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y alborotado contaba mientras ocultaba su rostro en el tronco de uno de los miles de árboles que había en ese bosque.**_

 _ **-8, 9, 13, 18 y 20- El niño dijo con su habitual humor –Lista o no, aquí voy- Dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a buscar en todos los posibles escondites.**_

 _ **Al ver que no había nada a su alrededor se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensando, ella era una niña lista, así que él tenía que ser aún más listo si quería encontrarla.**_

 _ **Con una media sonrisa en el rostro dirigió su mirada hacia las ramas de los árboles y fue ahí donde la pudo encontrar… ahí estaba ella viéndolo desde una rama a una altura prudente con su cabello trenzado y sus lindos ojos azules.**_

 _ **Al principio reacciono sorprendida pero después esbozo una sonrisa -¡Jack!- lo llamo con alegría.**_

 _ **El pequeño Jack comenzó a subir el árbol con cuidado hasta llegar a ella, cuando estuvo frente a ella extendió su pequeña mano y luego con su dedo índice toco la punta de la pequeña nariz de la rubia**_

 _ **-Te encontré, Elsa…-**_

Damas y Caballeros, el piloto de mi próxima historia… "En otra vida", historia que narrara los acontecimientos en el mundo del Jack que apareció en los sueños del clon de esta historia, el llamado "caso inconcluso".

Historia trágica, con muchas muertes, violencia y se descubrirán más detalles de la historia de las plumas y de Jokul y Elisa.

Esta historia comenzara cuando el clon de Jack en este mundo era humano y todavía estaba vivo, se contara una historia y después pasaremos a después de que este chico se volvió inmortal.

No se cuánto tiempo me lleve escribirla ya que he estado algo ocupada así que no se sorprendan si pasan varias semanas antes de que inicie con la historia.

Cuando la publique pondré el link aquí.

Espero que me sigan en la próxima aventura :DDD lo adoro, byeee


	12. Nota del autor

Para: Denisse, aquí está la larga respuesta a tu pregunta, ya que no pude enviarte mensaje privado, de todas formas necesitaba escribir esto en algún momento.

Hola estimados lectores, me encuentro aquí hoy, posteando este pequeño mensaje en el cual me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mí y lo que escribo.

Soy una persona que no le agrada mucho los animes, pero los pocos que me gustan son mi fascinación, los podría ver una y otra vez. Particularmente soy ultramega fanática de las historias de las CLAMP, dibujantes de mangas, reconocidas por ser las creadoras de Cardcaptor Sakura, las guerreras mágicas, chobits, xxxHOLiC; estoy segura que algunos de ustedes les puede sonar estos animes que a algunos nos tocó ver y son parte de nuestra infancia.

¿Pero porque hablo tanto de esto?, pues para aclararles que lo que escribo esta completamente basado en ellas y sus obras.

He escrito un total de cinco historias, las cuales pueden encontrar en mi perfil y estas son:

-El ratón y el niño de la luna (la cual tiene una secuela con el mismo título, pero se cuentan como historias separadas)

-Encuéntrame

-En otra vida

-Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella

Estas cinco historias están enlazadas unas con otras (a excepción de Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, esta es una historia paralela, aunque existen referencias de esta en otras historias).

Para poder entender el hilo de todo este embrollo que he creado por aquí es recomendable leer por orden cronológico.

La primera historia, la cual da la explicación de todo aun no la he escrito completamente, pero está en proceso y yo creo que pronto comenzare a publicar, consta de aproximadamente 14 o 15 capítulos (mucho menos de los que suelo escribir, pero son capítulos largos), hasta ahora solo tengo mi borrador y un capitulo ya listo (si, sé que suena muy poco, pero para mí es mucho), entonces el orden cronológico de mis historias es el siguiente:

-Selene (la historia que aún no he terminado de escribir pero pronto la subiré), esta historia está situado en un mundo de fantasía en el cual se introduce una trágica y terrible historia de amor al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta. (No estoy spoileando, desde un principio he dicho en mis otras historias que en esta, Jack y Elsa, junto con su hijo, mueren), pero lo interesante de esta historia no es el final, si no que narra los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al resto de las historias y aclara un montón por qué hay mundos paralelos y clones, etc.

\- Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella. Ya dije que esta es una historia paralela pero ayuda mucho a introducirse poco a poco ya que de esta historia se hacen referencias en otras historias y hay un personaje que se presenta por primera vez aquí (además de que aquí aparece el primer crossover multiple de Disney y Dreamworks, lo sirve un poco para entender otra historia)

-Encuéntrame, Anna en un intento por ayudar a su hermana a averiguar de dónde provienen sus poderes invoca al espíritu del invierno con la esperanza de que pueda saber algo pero las cosas no resultan como lo esperaban, el espíritu resulta ser Jack Frost quien aparece en Arendelle, se forma un cuadrado amoroso y mientras en el mundo de Jack los niños dejan de creer en él y comienza a notarlo.

Esta es mi favorita, es la historia en donde por primera vez pude introducir a todos los personajes involucrados con la historia de Selene, de los cuales posteriormente subiré una descripción para que entiendan mejor sus papeles y relaciones con los demás.

Además de que es la que más se entrelaza con el resto de las historias, porque Bite es el único que conoce realmente todos los secretos que oculta el Hombre de la Luna (su abuelo) y la verdad que le oculta a Elsa y Jack.

\- El ratón y el niño de la luna, esta primera parte de una historia de dos partes, es la introducción a los universos múltiples y los clones (en ella he respondido muchas dudas y explicado gran parte de Selene).

Jack Frost y Elsa llegan a un pueblo en donde ser de la realeza o tener poderes es algo muy normal. Ambos asisten a diferentes escuelas Dreamworks y Disney. Todo comienza cuando por una broma la escuela de Dreamworks se incendia y ahora los estudiantes de ambas escuelas rivales tendrán que compartir la escuela, es aquí donde nuestros dos protagonistas se conocen.

Una historia bastante cómica con multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks (por eso les recomendé leer Queen and Frost primero)

A continuación de esto se desarrolla la secuela, la cual pueden leer después de esta historia o leer primero otra historia llamada: En otra vida.

-En otra vida, por mucho, la historia más elaborada que he escrito y en la que más tiempo invertí, esta historia se ubica en cuatro tiempos y lugares: Burgess, Arendelle, el presente y en el limbo.

Es una historia oscura con algo de gore y depresiva, pero tiene un final feliz, confíen en mí.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que contarles por ahora, me gustaría que leyeran alguna de mis historias y que me dijeran que opinan de estas, me seria de mucha ayuda.

Así mismo espero poder comenzar pronto a publicar Selene, mi historia principal.

Nos vemos y felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
